wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Iceflake's tale
Prologue Hello, there, little dragon. Name's Iceflake, here's my card. Hmm, what's that? You don't trust assassins? Why? Who says we don't have honor? What? You don't trust me? Hrmph, okay sit down. I'll tell you the story of my life. But promise me this: No showing any sign of pity or any other stupid thing, 'kay? The Story Our story begins when I was born. The night of that cursed snowstorm. No one could see a thing, everything was just a white blur. And the winds were strong enough to knock over a burly full-grown IceWing. It was very cold, yes, we're IceWings, but it was so cold we were cold. And in the moment when the storm was at it's worst, when it took the life of at least four dragonets, I was born. I was born outside, and as soon as I hatched, I started blowing all over like a crumbled up, useless scroll. Why wasn't my mother there? I don't know. But she found me rolling around, and picked me up. In that moment I felt a very rare emotion for me: Happiness. And at that exact moment, the storm stopped completely. And now we fast-forward a couple years, to my second birthday. Me and my mom were celebrating. On that day, it was hotter than it usually is, and I wanted it to be cold. I went to my room to go pout, and, I didn't realize it at the time, but my mother had followed me. I had scrunched up my eyes, lifted my arm and muttered something about snow. How did I know to do that? Something few dragons have today: Instinct. Anyway, my mother saw me do that a few seconds before I realized it: I can control the snow, ice, all of it! I had opened my eyes in victory, and saw my mom creeping up on me, her frostbreath ready. Then without warning, she leaped. A vicious, trained, adult IceWing against an untrained small dragonet IceWing. Doesn't feel fair, right? Not that I care about fairness. Anyway, she had leaped on me and scratched my- see that scar on my back? Yeah, that was from her talons. So, desperate to survive, I tried summoning up that cold, wild feeling. My talons soon had that feeling that my soul and heart were having, so I thought about ice shooting out of them and. . .and hitting my mom straight in the neck. What did you ask? Oh. Of course I didn't know that would happen! I was two, and I was still learning about my powers! Anyway, the icicles hit her neck and she slipped off of me. The whole floor was covered with blue blood. As she sank to the ground she had said, "I tried to protect my tribe. Now my tribe will just have a monster. I have failed." Then she died. I sat on the ground next to her, utterly confused. My brain just wouldn't process it: She was dead. Yes, yes, I'm the reason she's dead. Anyway, about a couple hours later, I realized it and started to wail. IceWings came running in, seeing the body and asking what happened. I was too shocked to tell them. Okay, okay, I didn't want to tell them I killed her. "Are these icicles?" One of them had asked another IceWing. "It looks like one, but it just looks. . .unnatural." And the next thing I knew, I was at the queen's palace. Oh, her name? You should know that, her name is Snowfall. Anyway, since the STUPID IceWing family has stupid animus gifts, she used one on me that makes me tell the truth. So I did. I expected her to be mad, furious, but when I looked up, she was smiling. Smiling broadly. Smiling widely. Smiling biggly. Yeah, I know that's not a word, yeesh. Anyway, so she had said: "You have a gift. You'll move in tonight, I'll sign the papers ASAP. You will soon be my daughter. . .uh, name?" I didn't want to admit my real, foolish name, so I made up one. "Iceflake." I said. That was the day Iceflake was born! What? Of course my name wasn't Iceflake at first! What was my name before? Ugh, I hate it because it's actually kind of ironic. Storm. So, I moved in that night. Over the next few years were amazing. But war was coming. You see, when I was mad or sad or frustrated, snow would just spill out. I was told to go along the edge of our border that we shared with the SandWings when I was feeling an emotion strongly. Eventually, I started feeling things so strong, it went into the Sand Kingdom. Oh, it was so funny! A week later, Thorn had come stomping over to Snowfall's palace. Of course, they discussed it for a while, but they started arguing about debts the tribes owed each other, and eventually, Thorn declared war on the IceWings. One year passed, and there were rumors that the SandWings had an animus because a SandWing named Sunny or something had an animus dad, and then she had dragonets. . .or something. Anyway, there had never been more tension in the Ice Kingdom. Or the palace, for that matter. You see, my mom and I had totally different battle strategies, but she had never listened to mine. After one big battle when the IceWings did dreadful, I yelled at her for not listening to me. We didn't speak to each other for weeks. However, all IceWings were getting reassured because Thorn had sent a letter saying that she swore she wouldn't use an animus magic in the war. But then Snowfall realized: With my powers I could freeze the desert, freeze the SandWing, and we could take over the now icy desert, and take that as our territory. Of course I was mad at her, so I refused. It was the best choice of my life. Not that I ever make bad choices, though. Anyway, she continued to literally beg me, apologize to me, use reverse pysch- whatever-it's-called, and she even offered me the throne. She really cared about her tribe. The refused everything, and about a month later, she kicked me out. I laughed in her face when she told me, and said: "Your weapon has turned into your tribe's death." I then flew over to Agate Mountain, and stayed there for a couple of days. Then I saw it: The Old Night Kingdom. It looked so old and ancient and creepy. I fell in love with it. But I wasn't a fool. I knew there was an enchantment keeping dragons out. I found the enchanted object and froze it, piece of cake. I then decided to start a tribe there: AssassinWings. And you would be the first to join. And now you know my story. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing)